earthboundbystormyfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon
Demons are malevolent spiritual entities created by Lilith. Created from corrupted human souls after extensive torture in Hell, they're naturaly evil. Story Demons were once humans who were condemned to Hell. Their souls were corrupted and warped after spending hundreds of years in Hell being tortured and having all of their humanity burnt out of them. They are left as large black clouds that generate electromagnetic interference and leave behind a sulfurous residue. The first true demon was Lilith who's soul was darkend by her hatered toward Eve. Characteristics Demons are the result of human souls going to Hell and being tortured until no humanity is left in them, thus turning into demons - dark, malicious spirits that revel in pain, chaos, and death. According to Cole, most demons forget what it means to be human. Some have even forgotten that they were once human. In general, demons engage in torture and destruction because it is fun or to avoid being tortured themselves. Some demons, however, are true believers in Lucifer's agenda to "cleanse" Earth, and actually consider themselves morally superior to humans. Once a soul becomes a demon, it gains the basic demonic powers (possession, super-strength, etc.) and from there, it can work its way up the ladder to positions of greater authority and power within Hell (possibly by torturing other souls). Some demons are sent back to Earth to accomplish certain tasks, such as causing disasters, spreading diseases, assassinating Demigods, or manipulating people into committing crimes that will get them sent to Hell or convincing them to comit suicide. To do this, they have to take a host. When they possess humans, they usually enter through their mouths. Possessed humans often look exactly the same as they did before possession, the only noticeable change being that their eyes will sometimes change color (black, red, white, grey, or yellow depending on the demon possessing them). Whenever they use their powers, they leave a trace of sulfur in the form of yellow dust. Angels and other supernatural beings can see the true faces of demons underneath their vessels. Often under possession the human begins speaking and acting like the demon would. Upon exorcism the human - if they survived - retains no memory of their time during possession (Unless they have been "awake" during possession, in which case the time of possession is a nightmare for them). The possessed humans also gain the powers of whichever demon is possessing them. Unlike angels, whose possession of a human vessel completly obliterates the vessils personality, demons forcibly possess humans without permanently harming the humans soul, unless they intend to. People suffering from stress, fear or panic can be vulnerable to demonic possession. Demons abhor the name of God (which in Latin is Dio or Deus). Powers and Abilities Low-Level Powers These abilities are possessed by all demons. *'Demonic Possession' - Like angels, most demons require a human vessel to travel on Earth. Like angels, they do not need a person's consent. But, unlike angels, demons can possess corpses. It is easier to take control of people who are in states of heightened emotions or fear. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - Demons, like spirits, often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. *'Flight' - Only when in their natural forms. *'Immortality' - Demons have an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invulnerability' - Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on demons. They can only be killed by special weapons or rituals. *'Super stamina' - Demons never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Super strength' - Demons are capable of physically overpowering humans and most monsters. *'Supernatural Perception' - Demons are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings, such as Reapers, ghosts, and Hellhounds. *'Telekinesis' - Demons can move objects and other beings with their minds. *'Telepathy' - Demons are able to read the minds of weaker humans. Mid-Level Powers *'Invisibility' - Some Demons can become invisible to humans. *'Soul Reading' - Some Demons, particularly Crossroad Demons, can assess the condition of one's soul. *'Teleportation' - Some Demons can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. High-Level Powers *'Access to/from Hell' - High ranking demons such as Azazel, Alastair, and Crowley can easily teleport themselves back and forth between Earth and Hell, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. *'Enhanced Immunity' - As a general rule, the more powerful the demon, the more resistant they are to common anti-demon methods such as salt and Holy Water. Special Powers These powers can generally only be accessed in the context of a Faustian Deal, however whichever Demon is the King of Hell, can resurrect and warp reality without these, and very high-ranking demons can too. *'Biokinesis'- Demons are able to heal any wounds caused to a human but are unable to heal themselves or their hosts. *'Reality Warping' - Crossroads demons, and a few other Demons can grant humans a wish in exchange for their souls. Weaknesses Harming or trapping Demons *'Salt' - Demons are unable to cross a line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. They can't even open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Salt can also be used to torture demons by making them ingest it or by injecting them with salt-water. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. *'Holy Water' - Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it, like acid. It proved ineffective against higher demons like Azazel or Lilith and is completly worthless against Lucifer. *'Devil's Trap' - A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent its escape. The Trap will also prevent low-level demons from using their powers. *'Iron' - A demon can't touch iron without its skin burning or cross it if it is used to erect a barrier, much like salt. *'Flesh Sigil' - By carving a particular sigil into a demon's possessed flesh, it is possible to lock the demon within its host and disable its powers, the most important one being teleportation. However, demons with these sigils are not bound to a single place and can roam around freely if not restrained by some other means. *'Holy Fire' - Though not fatal to demons as it is to Angels, however Holy Fire can cause demons extreme pain. Banishing or destroying Demons *'Angel's Touch' - An Angel can kill a demon by touching them on the forehead with their hand. The host is also killed as a result. *[[Demon exorcism|'Exorcism']] - Will pull the demon out of its host and send it to Hell without harming the host. *'Bones' - If the bones belonging to the demon are burned, the demon will be killed much like a vengeful spirit. This can also be used to torture demons. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can presumably kill Demons, as it is capable of reaping just about anything. *'Ingestion of Salt' - Under some circumstances, the ingestion of large quantities of salt can force a demon to vacate its host. Other *'Hellhounds' - Hellhounds can overpower and kill demons as easily as they can kill humans. *'Hallowed Ground' - Some demons (lower-level ones) are unable to enter hallowed ground. This includes cemeteries as well as churches. *'Hexbags' - Hexbags can be used to hide people from demons but not from angels. *'Physical damage' - Though demons themselves cannot be harmed by conventional means, severe damage to their meat suits (such as severed limbs) will slow them down. If a vessel accumulates too much damage (which they commonly do), the demon will be forced to abandon its meat suit and search for a new one. *'Christo' Simply saying Jesus's name—Christo (pronounced "KREE-stow")—would cause a demon to flinch, turning its eyes black and revealing its nature. Types of Demons Black-Eyed Demons The most common class of demons, black-eyed demons possess only basic powers, such as super-strength and telekinesis. Effective defenses against these demons include Holy Water, salt, iron, a Devil's Trap, etc. Crossroad Demons Crossroad demons have red eyes. Unlike normal demons that serve the King of Hell, Crossroad Demons tend to be more self-serving, often bargaining with desperate people, making deals in exchange for their souls after a certain amount of time (usually ten years). They can grant wishes, collect souls, teleport and be summoned by digging a hole in the center of a crossroads and burying a box with some blood of the summoner, soil from a fresh grave, and a bone from a black cat. Gifted with immense power, these demons usually possess attractive women to lure men into making deals, although there are exceptions. White-Eyed Demons , a White-Eyed Demon]] An extremely powerful class of demons, white-eyed demons possess numerous powers, the most deadly of which being white light emanation. They are highly dangerous and they rank very highly in the hierarchy of Hell, just under Lucifer himself. They inspire fear in their subordinates as all other demons seem to be terrified of them. So far, the only known demons of this type are Lilith and Alastair. Known Demons Major Minor Category:Creature